Proletariat Saw
by MA7
Summary: The mysterious Jigsaw killer starts abducting some of the richest billionaires on earth, much to the amusement of the general public. Can the police save these oligarchs in time or will they die in ironic ways?


Proletariat Saw

The mysterious Jigsaw killer starts abducting some of the richest billionaires on earth, much to the amusement of the general public. Can the police save these oligarchs in time or will they die in ironic ways?

***...

Chapter 1(saw)

Jeff Bezos coughed awake to find himself in a sinister looking decrepit iron room. The room had a harsh bright light overhead, a very solid looking closed iron door in one wall, a tv monitor built into another wall, and a fully charged iPad on the floor in front of him.

Jeff looked around and then got up. He felt sick from the after effects of some sleeping drug, and he was quite dehydrated. He pulled on the metal door with all his might, but it had some robust electronic locking system and didn't budge.

He looked around, but found no other way out of the room. Not knowing what else to do, Jeff tried calling out for help.

The television screen in the wall suddenly blinked into life, and the screen filled with the visage of some utterly creepy looking clown doll. Jeff cowered in terror when he remembered seeing this doll on the news, it was the calling card of the Jigsaw Killer!

The doll started to speak in a horrible harsh voice.

"Hello Jeff Bezos, owner of Amazon and richest man on earth. I want to play a game"

Jeff gulped, skin pale and heart pounding with fear.

"You are the richest man in the history of the world, so rich that you could personally end global extreme poverty, childhood starvation, and millions of deaths seven times over with your personal wealth. Every few seconds a child dies of poverty, you have the power to stop this, and yet you do nothing."

"Society calls you greedy, but I call you the killer of millions of children with your greed. It is obvious that your wealth means more to you than millions of lives, but I wonder if it means more than 1 life, your own?"

"The room you are in is a hydraulic trash compactor, set to an electronic 5 minute timer. The timer will start at the end of this message. Once it counts down the compactor will activate and crush you to death, just as your own greed has crushed the life from so many children."

Jeff instantly started to panic at these words.

"The only way to escape alive is through the door, but the door is locked. The door lock is connected to a computer program that monitors the flow of online donations into a charity organisation called "no more unnecessary dead children ever again" dot org. The moment that 112 billion dollars is transferred to this charity, the door will unlock and you can escape alive. There is no other way to unlock this door."

"The tablet device at your feet has internet access, and is already opened to the website of the charity you need. I suggest you hurry, you only have 5 minutes."

"What is more important to you? Your one human life or your entire fortune?. Will you spend the fortune that you would not use to save millions of lives in order to save your 1 life?. Make your choice, live or die. The time starts now."

The tv screen then showed a 5 minute digital timer counting down.

Jeff Bezos panicked and picked up the iPad. It was open to one of the more progressive charities that actually helped people rather than mismanage funds.

Jeff now had a terrible dilemma. 112 billion dollars was his entire fortune. He would have nothing left if he donated it. But if he didn't give up his fortune then this death trap would kill him! What was more important, a fortune or his life?

Jeff wasn't stupid, money was no use to a dead man. He started typing in all of his banking details into the iPad.

It was a long and tedious process filling in the online banking details for the charity, and the timer had only 30 seconds left now! Jeff screamed at the internet to load faster, and with 2 seconds to spare he donated his entire fortune to the charity!

The electronic lock on the door screeched open, and the door swung open outwards. Jeff leapt through the door with all his strength as the loud hiss of hydraulics sounded in the compactor room!

He was safely out of the room, and looked back to see the walls of the compactor slamming shut with horrific force! He had only just been in time to escape with his life!

The doll voice spoke.

"Congratulations Jeff Bezos, you are still alive. Most people do not understand just how much a human life is worth, but not you, not anymore. Now millions of children will live and extreme poverty is history. NOW your life is finally worth something".

***...


End file.
